Home of the Disaster
by piiyaya
Summary: Welcome, to the home of the disaster where 8 kids were left up with a weird nanny... Will it cause disaster... or young love?
1. Chapter 1

Haha. I am weird. Really. Haha. I love you. I'm in this story! Haha. I'm laughing, aren't I? Haha.

**I don't own any of the characters I used, except for Len Tsukimori. *sees Kahoko, dark aura surrounding her***

Len: Possessive much?

Kahoko: LEN TSUKIMORI, you're grounded.

Len: I'm joking!

Kahoko: **FOR LIFE. **

* * *

><p>"So... any suggestions for the kids?" That was Yunoki Azuma.<p>

"I'd rather suggest for my kids to stay at the house of Kahoko's mother." An irritated Len said, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Why not with Misa-san?" Kazuki asked.

The other greenhead answered for Len. "He's just afraid that his kids might hear embarrassing things from his mother that he did when he's young."

A nerved popped. From who? You already know. Who else? "As far as I know, I didn't do such things. But if I did, how much more your mother will tell your kids, huh?" he sarcastically answered.

Feeling that the environment was suddenly heated up, Nami stood up. "Our kids will stay at our house, and will be taken care of my maid. Period. No buts."

"Are you sure your maid is trustworthy?"

"You're not doubting my instinct to read people, Kahoko. Right?" Nami narrowed her eyes.

"N-no. It's fine with m-me."

"I want to meet this maid of yours, just to make sure she can handle our kids well." Azuma said, smiling.

* * *

><p>What has come to their very eyes is a teenage girl, about fourteen to sixteen of age with shoulder-length black hair and full bangs. She has brown eyes, and quite tall too, reaching to Kahoko's height.<p>

"Irashiamase, Goshujin-sama." [ Welcome back, Master. I guess, too much watching Maid-sama! ]

She bowed as low as her head could reach, just a few inches from the floor.

"It's okay, Marie-chan. No need to be so formal." Nami said, patting her maid's back.

"What's her real name?" The curious Aoi Kaji asked, eyeing the girl.

"No last name please, just Marie-chan. Of all the applicants, she's the only one I liked. She's a good cook too." Nami explained. Azuma approached the girl and smiled sweetly in front of her. However, the girl didn't stir a bit.

"Master, do you need something?"

Surprised that the girl didn't blush, faint, or something that was usually done by his fangirls, Azuma just waved and mouthed a 'no'.

"I already informed her earlier of her job. Now, do you agree?"

"Whatever, Nami. Just make sure that she'll took good care of our children. Or else." Len gave Nami his so not so famous glare, but being Nami, she just ignored him.

* * *

><p><em>Monday night, 6:00 pm<em>

"So Marie-chan, please take care of our children, okay?" Nami said, waving from Ryoutaro's car. "Bye Youna! And Yumie, be a good girl, okay?"

Ryoumi Tsuchiura just nodded, a bored smile playing on her lips. _This is going to be a long night. _

"So kids, please go to the living room first." Marie-chan said in a monotone voice.

Shiro Kaji whispered to Yumie. "Why is she like that?"

Yumie rolled her eyes. "She's weird, even at the first time we met her. But trust me: she cook wonders." [ I'm complimenting myself, aren't I? I'm conceited. Hoho! ]

"Really? Oh. By the way, I'm Kaji Shiro." He grabbed her hand to shake it, but Yumie doesn't seemed pleased by his action, and gave a cold response. "I am Yumie. And please, Kaji-san, don't act as if we're close." And she followed the other kids inside.

"She's still cute anyway."

Inside the living room, the kids couldn't help but stare at each other. They have seen each other in Kaien's first birthday party but still don't have time to mingle. By the way, Kaien is with Misa. There, he couldn't tell other people what will Hamai Misa will tell him what Len did when he's young.

"Please introduce yourselves to me... I mean, to everyone too because I had a hard time memorizing Japanese names... you know... I'm not from this country..." Marie-chan said, eyes half-open.

Ryouna stood up first. "I am Ryouna Tsuchiura, but you can call me Youna-chan." And she smiled, unaware that she captured the attention of a blue-haired boy. "Good evening! I am Kallen Tsukimori." An exact replica of her mother, she turned around to look at a green-haired boy. But she noticed that she wasn't the only one staring at him, there's a shy girl too, stealing glances from the smiling boy.

The boy, oblivious to Kallen and the shy girl's stares, stood up. "Hello, everyone! I am Hihara Kazuya. Nice to meet ya all!" A wide grin festooned on his lips, making the two blush.

**Marie's POV**

So the redhead is Kallen... the jolly boy is-who again? Kuza... Kezo... Ah, Kizu. Yes, Harahi Kizu.

The boy with black hair stood up... "My name is Yunoki Ayu." Yes, okay, so he is Yukino-san...

The blond boy... "I am Shiro Kaji."

The shy girl..."K-keiiko... Keiiko S-shimizu."

The blue boy... "Kouren Tsukimori here."

I got it... The blond is Souichiro... the shy type is Keiiko.. the last one is Kurei... did I got all of them right? Oh well... I stood up... I'm gonna explain some house rules...

"I am Marie-chan. I' am fourteen-no, thirteen-no, I turned fourteen last April 25 so... sorry kids, I forgot my age.. But I'm sure I'm fourteen... no Japanese suffix except chan, please-"

"Marie-chan?" Yukino raised his hand. "Yes, Yukino-san?"

"It's Yunoki-san, Marie-chan. Uh, the blond girl that looks like Kaji-san didn't introduce herself. I want to see her smile."

"But I thought you're Yukino..."

"It's not about my name, Marie-chan-"

"So you're really Yukino?"

**Ayu's POV**

What's wrong with this girl? I just want to see that strange girl smile!

"Whatever, Marie-chan."

"But you said you're not Yukino... who are you then?"

"For the last time, I am Yunoki Ayu."

"So I'm right. You're Yukino-san..."

"No!"

"Hey... Do you think Ayu suits a girl more?"

**Ryoumi's POV**

That Ayu is really getting on my nerves...

"Don't make fun of my uncle Azu-chan's last name."

That would be my last name someday... Someday, somehow, I'll be a Yunoki.

"I'll introduce myself. I am Ryoumi Tsuchiura. You can call me Yumie, for short. I'm the twin sister of Ryouna. I am four years old, turning five this September. Any else you want to know about me?"

**Normal POV**

Ayu raised his hand. "Are you, by any chance, a goddess that weaved the sun's rays into her hair and a thief that stole the skies and trapped it in her eyes?"

Yumie laughed, a laugh that says 'I'm pleased' but stopped and threw a serious look. "No. Next question please."

Shiro Kaji raised both of his hands. "Me! Me! Oh me! Please choose me! I have a question!"

Irritated, she picked him. "What is it?"

"Why are you cute?"

Yumie laughed again, this time more sarcastically. _He's more straight than Ayu, huh. _"I like the fact that you're honest but I know you're only complimenting me because I look like you, and to be honest, I hate the fact that you had the same shade of blond that my hair has and the same shade of blue that my irises had. Now, let Marie-chan speak."

"Okay... the food.. Breakfast is served at eight, lunch at twelve, snack at three, and dinner at seven. Then, lights out at 9:30 pm. Girls will sleep at Yumie and Youna's room while boys will sleep at the guest room. As I said earlier, dinner will be served at seven. It's 6:20 already so please proceed to your respective rooms while waiting for it and arrange your things. You can explore the mansion too, but I need you all present at dinner."

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is your room? How cute!" Kallen exclaimed. The room has two sides-the angelic and the devilish side- I mean Youna, and Yumie's part. Youna's part was filled with stuffed toys and girly stuffs, obviously pink. Youna's blanket, mattress, and pillows were colored pink too. Meanwhile, Yumie's part was a blue themed one, not filled with stuffed toys but with educational books and photo albums with pictures taken by her. Her camera and laptop [ what a lucky kid ] were neatly kept in her desk too.<p>

Yumie didn't say a thing; she just got on her bed and read a book. Kallen, Keiiko, and Youna got on Youna's bed and talk about girl stuffs which Yumie called nonsense.

"Who do you think was the cutest among the boys?" Kallen asked.

"I t-think H-hihara-kun is the c-cutest, Kallen-chan..." Keiiko answered... Geez, I thought she was shy but here, she's the first one who answered.

"You do? Me too! We both have a good taste, Kei-chan!" Kallen cheered. Good thing they weren't grownups, or they wouldn't be cheering but pulling each other's hair screaming 'he's mine!' or whatever they want, claiming their crushes as theirs. But that's just a possibility. They aren't hypocrites, because hypocrites only do that. I'm weird, aren't I?

"H-how about you, Y-youna-chan?" You know who asked Youna, right?

Youna blushed at the unexpected, but not so expected question. "I think all of them are cute anyway..."

"Really? I think so too. But you know Youna, my nii-chan can't take his eyes of you the whole time we're at the living room."

"Eh? Tsukimori-kun?" Isn't that expression familiar? But this isn't a LenxKaho fic, people. Don't get your hopes up, Tsukihino fans. This is the new generation.

"Yeah.. Uh, Yumie-chan? What about Yunoki-san?"

Yumie stopped reading.

"I really, really like him although I don't show it often."

"You do?"

"His golden eyes... his angelic smile..."

"How sweet of you, Yumie-chan. Love at first sight?"

"Yes.. I think..."

"What's the thing you liked the most about him?"

"His hair.. his soft, alluring hair..."

"You love black, Yumie-chan?"

"Black? No, I love lavender."

"Lavender? But Yunoki Ayu's hair was black."

"Silly. I'm talking about my uncle Azu-chan. I'm outta here."

Yumie took her camera and went to the garden, where she could find peace and not talk about these stuffs she hate the most.

"Too bad, she left already. I'm about to ask her about Kaji-san. So Youna-chan... what do you think of Kouren nii-sama?"

* * *

><p>To those who are confused:<p>

LenxKaho: Kouren, Kallen, and Kaien Tsukimori

AzumaxAyano: Ayu

RyoutaroxNami: Ryoumi and Ryouna

KazukixMiyabi: Kazuya

AoixShiori*: Shiro

KeiichixShouko: Keiiko

*Shiori Hoshino was a made up character by LCDO roleplayers, as well as the kids. Credits goes to them!

R and R if you like.

Lovelots, Marie-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just short one because tomorrow will be the start of classes... I'm sorry if I will hang it from here...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By seven, all kids were seated at the round table. Their order was Ryouna, Kouren, Keiiko, Kizu, Kallen, Shiro, Yumie, and Ayu.<p>

"Kids, I'm sorry if Marie-chan could only cook one dish at a time... Don't worry, there's a desert... for all of you..."

Maids that were sent by Azuma to help Marie-chan came from the kitchen with utensils.

"I cooked beef broccoli. Eat your veggies, kiddo."

Shiro's expression suddenly turned sour. "Broccoli? But I don't eat broccoli!" He then noticed that Yumie's plate was filled with that green vegetables but there's no beef present. "Why don't you eat meat, cutie?" Yumie wasn't paying attention to him but when she saw Kallen and Youna giggling, she knew he was referring to her. She replied, "None of your business." and got back to eating.

"Do you like broccoli so much, Yumie?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes, actually, they're my favorite."

Shiro, hearing Yumie's statement, gathered all the broccoli in his plate and tried to swallowed them whole. "Look at me! I'm the enemy of Mother Nature! I ate all the trees! Hahahaha!" He tried to show all of them in his mouth but ended up choking. He coughed and coughed, but Yumie was being alert. She immediately gave Shiro a glass of water. Seeing Yumie care for him, he forced himself to cough, this time more severe.

"You're over reacting, Shiro." Yumie said and stopped giving him attention.

Before Shiro could react more, Kallen spoke. "Because we will be together for 4 nights and 3 days, I thik we should organize ourselves... maybe a family?"

"That sounds good, Kallen-chan."

"I think the mother should be Yumie-chan. She's more mature than any of us here." Kallen suggested.

"Why me? I'm too lazy for it! Anyone who objects? Please?" Yumie pleaded, using her puppy eyes for the first time. But no one seems to fall in her trap...

At last, Shiro raised his hand. Kallen glared at him. Not only Kallen, but all of them glared at him except Yumie. The most fierce glare was sent by **Ayu**.

"What? It's not my fault if here eyes were so amazing I can't resist. That's my weakness, you know?"

"Who else object at Yumie-chan being the mother?" No one raised their hands at Kallen's question.

"Sorry Shiro, but it's six against two. Yumie will be the mother. Congratulations, Yumie-chan! I mean, Mom."

Ayu, who seemed to like what was happening, poked Yumie. "Congratulations, Yumie."

"Congratulate your face."

He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. "Don't worry; I got everything under my control... **my queen.**"

"I nominate Yunoki Ayu for the father." Kazuya said.

Kallen stood up on her chair. "Thank you, Kazu-chan but I got everything in o-"

Marie-chan appeared out of the blue. "Young Mistress, please calm down. Don't sit on your chair, please."

"I'm sorry." And she sat down.

"Ayu as the father, Ryouna and Kouren as Uncle and Auntie, and the remaining four will be the kids. Kazuya, Kallen, Keiiko, and Shiro will be the youngest."

Shiro protested. "Why should I be the youngest? I should be the father!"

"You can't be the father because you're thickheaded." Yumie said, bored.

"See? Even my wife gave me a nickname! What was it again, my turtle dove?"

"Stupid. I don't like turtles nor doves. I love rabbits."

"Do you want one for your birthday, dear?"

"No, thank you."

Ayu interjected. "Does my queen favors me as her husband?"

"No! And I will never favor you! Either Shiro!"

Kouren, irritated at where the conversation is going to, said something... Something, unlikable for Yumie and Ayu. "I supposed, that Shiro wants to be the second husband of Yumie."

Shiro's eyes lighted up. "Really? That's nice!"

"What's so nice about having two husbands where you can't stand even just one of them?" Yumie said, obviously furious.

"It's because if you're satisfied in your first husband, you won't be looking for a second one."

"Where did you get that?"

"Huh? I just thought of it."

Ryouna was getting mad too, but tried to keep her temper since Kouren is there. "Shiro, you better want to be the youngest. The mother always pays more attention to the youngest since it needs more love and care."

"I'm still not convinced."

They couldn't think of something that will convince a stubborn one as Shiro, but a thing flashed in Keiiko's mind.

"The m-mother, Shiro-kun... loves her y-youngest one than h-her h-husband."

Ryouna, Kallen, Kouren, Kazuya, and Keiiko waited patiently for Shiro's answer. They are actually giving up and was about to give Shiro his wish... when he turned to Yumie.

"So Mommy... can you tuck me to bed?"

"..."

"And I don't want daddy to be there."

* * *

><p>To those who are confused:<p>

LenxKaho: Kouren, Kallen, and Kaien Tsukimori

AzumaxAyano: Ayu

RyoutaroxNami: Ryoumi and Ryouna

KazukixMiyabi: Kazuya

AoixShiori*: Shiro

KeiichixShouko: Keiiko

*Shiori Hoshino was a made up character by LCDO roleplayers, as well as the kids. Credits goes to them!

R and R if you like.

Lovelots, Marie-chan.


End file.
